


Polly

by Anonymous



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Bondage, Cat Ears, Come Eating, Eating Disorders, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pet Names, Porn Watching, Rape/Non-con Elements, rated E
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kurt gets kidnapped
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl, Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl/Krist Novoselic, Kurt Cobain/Krist Novoselic, Kurt Cobain/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt’s body jolted him awake. 

He first felt the duct tape that forced his mouth shut. Then the pain in his thighs since his legs were forced open to a 180° degree angle. He then felt the cold pole that was keeping his body from falling, and then, he finally felt a pounding headache. 

”MM!! MMMM!!!!” He tried to scream, but to no avail. He looked around the room and it was only then did he realise that he was parted with his clothes. 

”Oh. You’re finally awake.” A voice came from the stairwell. It sounded like it belonged to an old man who smoked one to many cigarettes in his prime. Kurt saw in his peripheral vision, a broad figure getting up and walking down the remaining stairs. 

The stranger appeared under the singular light in the basement. He was broad, old and reeked of cigarettes. He had a beard that was untamed, and most of his hair was grey. “My, you look fucking sexier up close” He smiled. He walked closer to Kurt and stroked his cheek. “MMRPH!!” Kurt whined through the tape. “MPPH MPHH!!” And the stranger chuckled. “Hmm, you’re a talkative one” He said. 

Slowly, he took the tape off of Kurt’s mouth. “Tell me your name, Princess” He said. But Kurt was having none of it. “NO!! LET ME GO PLEASE!! I HAVE BOYFRIENDS!!” Kurt screamed, but his pleading fell onto deaf ears. “Tell me your name, and I’ll reward you~” He said. “It’s... NO!” Kurt shouted. 

”If you keep raising your voice at me you’ll ruin your pretty little throat. Now I’ll ask one more time, what’s your name?” The stranger dragged his thumb up Kurt’s throat and massaged his Adam’s apple. “Nngh!” Kurt whined. “Mm, you like that?? What if I did this!” He moved his hand down to Kurt’s balls. 

”N-No~! St-stop that now!!” Kurt whined, but it didn’t work. The stranger moved his hand the Kurt’s shaft and started moving his hand up and down. Kurt started squirming in place. “O-Ok~ Fine ! It-it’s K-Kurt~!” He moaned. 

The stranger smiled, but didn’t stop wanking off Kurt. “Well then, princess, Since you told me your name, i’ll let you cum now!” The man applied pressure to Kurt’s tip and within a millisecond, Kurt was spewing out lines of white. “Wh-why am I here?? What do you want from me??” Kurt asked. 

”I brought you here last night, doll. You were drunk and all alone and I thought ‘My God, that is the prettiest man I’ve ever seen!’ So I put you into my van and you fell right asleep. I looked in your pockets and I found your wallet” He took Kurt’s wallet out of his back pocket. “And my, you were loaded! And then I found this picture” He pulled the picture of Kurt and his boyfriend’s Krist and Dave out of its protective pocket and ripped it in half. 

”NO!” Kurt screamed. “YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!” The man placed his finger on Kurt’s lips, silently telling him to be quiet. “What did I say about raising your voice, Princess??” He said. 

”Anyway, I’m keeping you here for ransom. If you are good I’ll open more space in my house for you, but for now you’re only allowed down here, my bedroom and the bathroom, understood?” He said, and Kurt nodded. “Great! So we’re clear! And if you’re really good, i’ll remove some of those strings keeping you in one place, got it?” Kurt nodded, even if he was on the brink on tears. 

”Oh, don't cry. I’ll treat you like a princess. But I gotta go now, so I’ll leave you in peace, mk?” Kurt nodded again, and the man forced Kurt to kiss his lips. “That’s a good boy. I’ll be back very shortly, I gotta buy groceries”

# 

After what felt like forever or torturing silence, Kurt heard footsteps coming down into the basement. “I’m back, gorgeous!” He announced. He came into the light an Kurt saw that he was holding a packet of Ritz crackers. “I got you something to eat” 

He pulled up a chair in-front of Kurt and sat down. “I’ll feed you a few, okay?” He said and Kurt nodded. He opened the packet and took out one cracker. “Open wide!” He said and Kurt opened his mouth. He slid the cracker into the younger’s mouth. 

Kurt chewed on the cracker and swallowed. “W-What’s your name...?” Kurt asked. “My name? It’s James, but you call me Sir or Daddy, got it?” James said. “Y-Yes... s-s-sir..” James fed Kurt another cracker, and then another, and then another, until Kurt had eaten at least half of the box. 

”Good job, princess! You’re gonna be rewarded for that!” James got up from his seat and undid the ropes that were keeping Kurt’s legs separated. He helped ease his legs down, and if it weren’t for his hands being tied to the pole, he would’ve fallen face first onto the cold, hard concrete flooring. 

Kurt’s body had tilted in a way where his arms were stretched back near his lower back, and his whole back could be seen. His legs had given in so he ended up sliding down the pole onto his knees. “Awh, is my poor princess tired??” James asked. Kurt nodded. 

”Well then, I’ll go easy on you...” James started to unbuckle his belt and then pulled down his jeans. “N-no... please-“ Kurt begged. “Don’t- don’t wanna...” But James didn’t listen. He placed the tip of his cock at Kurt’s lips, and pushed in. 

It was mentally and physically sore for Kurt to suck someone else’s dick that wasn’t Krist’s or Dave. They were careful with him, James was not, he wanted Kurt for his pleasure only. James was pounding the back of Kurt’s throat. And not long later, he came, and his cum slid down Kurt’s throat, making his face cringe. 

James pulled out of Kurt’s mouth and cleaned himself up. “I’ll be back after dinner, try get some rest” James said before going back up the stairs into the main part of the house. Kurt’s stomach was churning, and he threw up all over the floor infront of him.


	2. Chapter 2

2 hours. 

Kurt had to endure 2 whole hours of kneeling on cold ass concrete, while goosebumps plagued his arms and legs. He wish he could’ve just wrapped himself in a warm blanket while laying by the fire, but no. 

Then, those familiar footsteps filled the basement. They came closer with every step, and Kurt became more and more worried with each step. “Hello, Princess. I brought you a diet coke, don’t want you being chubby do we, eh?” James chuckled. “Oh dear. What happened? did you throw up?” He tutted. “I-I-“ “Shh, you don’t need to explain yourself, kitten” James interrupted. 

“I’ll clean you up, and then you can have dinner, ok?” Kurt nodded ever so weakly. James went and undid the only ropes that were supporting Kurt, which made the rest of his body collapse from utter weakness. James picked Kurt up by the arm pits and threw him over his right shoulder. He walked up the stairs. 

Kurt made sure to get a good look at the house. It was well kept and smelled faintly of lemon. They went up another flight of stairs and into the bathroom. 

The bathroom looked luxurious. The bath could easily fit 3 people in it, and it had a shower head attached. James plopped Kurt into the empty tub and started filling it with water. “Would you like some bubbles, my princess?” James asked. Kurt thought about it for a moment, and nodded as the bubbles would conceal his body from his gaze. 

James got some bubble bath solution from the cupboard under the sink. He turned off the faucets which had filled the bath up with hot water which barely grazed the ends of Kurt’s hair. He slowly poured some of the solution in, being careful not to add too much, and within seconds , Kurt’s body could no longer be seen. 

He grabbed a face cloth that sat on the counter and ran it under some hot water, before slowly dabbing it onto Kurt’s face. “Gonnna make you look gorgeous for tonight, kitten” He said. What what tonight?! 

”W-what are we doing tonight...s-s-sir??” Kurt forced out. James smiled. “You’ll have to wait and see, it’s a surprise” Kurt’s mind started to wander and his face cringed. James continued to clean Kurt’s face until he deemed it perfect. 

”I’ll go get a towel, stay here” He said before leaving the bathroom and closing the door. Now was Kurt’s chance. He looked at the bathroom window; he could slip through it if he sucked in a little. Kurt stood up in the bath and went to open the window. Locked. He looked around the room to find a key somewhere and struck gold when he found one sitting on the counter; so he bent down and grabbed. 

Hastily, he pushed the key into the hole and unlocked the window. He pushed it open as far as it could go and gathered all his upper body strength to push himself up. He managed to get his right leg up but then. 

”WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” James roared. “I want to go home! Please!!” Kurt begged. James grabbed Kurt’s left leg. “This IS your home! I’m not gonna let you leave this easily!!” Kurt tugged on his leg, hoping that James would let go; No use. He felt James’ hands on his damp waist and he was pried away from the window. 

”To think I could trust you to be alone for one fucking minute...” James scoffed. “And you try and run away on me! Utter disrespect!” He threw Kurt over his shoulder again. “PUT ME DOWN!!” Kurt screamed; that earned him a harsh slap on the ass. “Shut the fuck up or i’ll keep you down the basement for good!” Kurt let out a sob. “Why me?! Why’d you have to take me?!!” He asked, which earned him another hard slap. 

James brought Kurt into his bedroom and threw him onto the bed. He quickly grabbed some rope and forced Kurt’s hands above his head, before tying them tightly together. He then got a role of duct tape and placed it over Kurt’s mouth, limiting his speech. 

”I’ll be a minute, Don’t move or the punishment will be worse!” James warned before leaving. 

He came back with a polaroid camera, a video tape recorder and a hot pink dildo. James set up the video camera where Kurt’s whole body could be seen, and pressed play. 

Without saying a word, He forced Kurt’s legs apart. “MMF!” Kurt screamed through the restraint; He sounded like he was in pain. James grabbed the dildo teased Kurt’s hole with it, which made Kurt writhe. “NNF! MRPH!” Kurt whined. He had closed his eyes; he didn’t want to be seen. 

”Are you enjoying it?? Do you like being teased like the little slut that your are??” James asked, and Kurt shook his head violently. James pushed the dildo in and Kurt screamed through the tape. 

James chuckled and picked up the polaroid camera. He moved back a bit and snapped a picture of Kurt’s whole body, and the picture came out of the top. 

He took the picture out and placed both that and the camera on the bedside table. He got a hold of the dildo and started pounding it into Kurt’s ass. “MM!! MM~!” Kurt moaned out. 

—————

Kurt had been fucked twice by James, and he lay limp on the bed, still tied up with duct tape around his mouth. His hands and made their way down to his stomach, he was on the verge of sleep. 

James had left the room ages ago. Kurt didn’t know where, but he was probably having the time of his life. 

Kurt’s mind wandered and eventually he was thinking about Krist and Dave. They were probably worried sick about him, not knowing that he’d been kidnapped and raped. He wanted to be in their embraces. Oh, how he missed it already! 

His eyes began to slowly close, he was tired. They felt heavy. 

And slowly, Kurt fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave was first to open his eyes. Krist had his arms wrapped around him like a bear, and was on the verge of waking up. 

Dave planted a kiss on Krist’s cheek, and not seconds later he woke up. “Good morning...” Krist said groggily. “Any sign of him?” Dave shook his head. “Nope. I would’a heard him coming in” Krist sighed. “Well, I guess he’ll show up soon... Are you hungry? I’ll make breakfast” He said and Dave smiled. “Yes, I’m starving!” 

The two of them got out of bed. Dave wrapped his housecoat around him and slid on his slippers. “I’ll go get the mail” he said before leaving the room. 

Dave made his way downstairs and unlocked the front door. He walked down the driveway to the mailbox, which flag’s stood high and proud in the Seattle morning. He opened the mailbox and saw a few letters that were for Kurt and a medium sized box. “I don’t remember ordering anything...” Dave said to himself. 

Nonetheless, He tucked the package between his arm and torso and closed the mailbox. He walked back up the driveway and into the house. He placed Kurt’s fan mail on the kitchen counter and the box on the table. “Kristie, did you order anything?” Dave asked. Krist took his attention off of the breakfast he was making and walked over to the table. 

”No... why do you ask?” Krist replied. “Well there’s a package here for you... oh, and me!” Krist past Dave over a knife and Dave stabbed into the box from the top. He slid the knife through the package, opening. The two peered inside and were greeted by a cassette tape and a very bulky letter, with the words ‘ **WATCH CASSETTE FIRST** ’ on it. Krist reached his hand in and pulled out the cassette, getting a closer look at it. 

”That’s fucking weird... it’s labelled ‘Kurt’!” He said. “We’ll watch it after breakfast. Is there anything else in the box?” Dave asked, and Krist shook his head. “Just those two things... you go watch the cassette while I make breakfast, ‘kay?” 

Dave took the tape and went into the living room. He turned on the TV and opened the player. Dave slid the cassette in and shut it tightly. He quickly sat down on the couch. The cassette started playing. 

Dave’s eyes widened to their full capacity when Kurt showed up on the TV, naked and restrained. He watched as a stranger sat on his legs and started to fuck him with a dildo. “KRIST!!! KRIST COME HERE NOW!!” Dave squealed, and Krist came rushing to the scene. 

”Oh dear fuck!” Krist commented. The two watched as their boyfriend was raped and tortured. They watched in shock until the very end, and the cassette stopped. 

Krist and Dave looked at each other in shock and disbelief. “Oh my God...” Dave choked out. “... get the letter Krist...” Krist went back into the kitchen and retrieved the letter. Dave wasted now time in prying open the envelope, and out fell 2 polaroid pictures and a letter. 

_Krist and Dave._

__

I have taken your precious boyfriend, 

__

and I have no intention of returning him 

__

Unless you pay me between $1 mil-$3 mil. 

__

Please note, that the less you pay me, the 

__

badder condition he returns back in. Please 

__

send the money to xxx xxxxxxx xxxxx, 

__

Seattle, before xx-xx-xxxx, or else... 

Dave’s body quivered. “No... He can’t...” Krist placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and took the letter out of his hand and read it aloud. “Oh God... what the fuck do we do?!” Krist exclaimed. “I’ll call the police and file a missing person’s case...” 

Dave got up from the sofa and made a beeline to the landline. He dialled 9-1-1. 

”911 what’s your emergency?” 

”Hi, I’d like to report a kidnapping...” 

”Ok, what is the name of the person who is kidnapped?” 

”His name is Ku-Kurt Cobain...” Dave held back tears. 

”Alright, do you have anything that could be considered evidence for the police?” 

”Y-Yes.. We were sent a ransom no-note and a cass-cassette tape..” 

”Alright, I’m sending the police down now, please try to remain calm. Where do you live?” 

”I-I live at xxxxx xxxxx xxxx” 

”Alright, Can I have your name?” 

”D-D-Dave...” 

”Alright, Dave. I’ll send the police down as soon as possible” 

”Than-Thank you...” Dave hung up the phone and immediately burst into tears. “Oh... Dave, C’mere...” Krist said. He pulled Dave into his embrace. “It’s gonna be ok... we’ll find him and he’ll come home safe and sound... trust me?” “But-But what if he-he killed him al-already...” Dave sobbed. 

”Dont think like that... as far as we know he’s alive...” There was a harsh knock on the door. Krist let go of Dave and went to the front door and opened it. “Hello officer...” He said, and he moved out of the way to let the officers in. 

”So we we received a phone call about a kidnapping, is that correct?” Krist nodded. “Yes, our roommate has been missing since Saturday, and we just received a ransom note and- and cassette tape of-of him... being-being raped...” “Oh dear, may I see the note and the cassette?” The officer asked. 

Dave retrieved the letter and cassette and then handed it to the officer with shaky hands. “Thank you” The officer said. He scanned his eyes through the note. “I’ll take these into the station, just try and be positive, and notify us if anything else comes, alright?” Krist and Dave both nodded.

Meanwhile, 

Kurt woke up. 

He could tell he was under the duvet, with an extra blanket on top. He could feel the duct tape on his mouth again, and his wrists were bound together behind his back and his ankles were bounded tightly to eachother; it was uncomfortable. He felt something around his neck, so he looked down and saw that he was wearing a collar with a little bell attached. 

Kurt tried moving around and he ultimately fell off the bed and onto the ground. He then noticed that he was dressed in a black pleated skirt. He heard footsteps and then a door open. “Awh, did the little kitty fall out of bed??” James coo’ed. Did he dress him up as a cat?! 

”Mmrpf..” Kurt said through the tape. James picked Kurt up and put him back on the bed. “Good kittens don’t disobey their masters, do they?” He said, but Kurt neither shook of nodded his head. James removed the tape from Kurt’s mouth. “Answer me, precious..” He said. 

”FUCK OFF!!” Kurt yelled back. “I AM NOT A CAT AND IM CERTAINLY NOT YOUR ‘KITTEN’ SO LET ME GO!!! OW!!” James’ fist collided with Kurt’s face. “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!!! LET ME FUCKING GO!!!!” Kurt screeched. He took another blow to the face. 

”Don’t raise your voice at me!!” James sneered “Or I’ll keep you down in the basement FOR GOOD“ Kurt humphed. “Fucking cunt...” he muttered. “Hey, HEY! If you untie me I *might* a good kitten...” Kurt suggested, he forced the last word out. James thought for a second. “Ok, but you have to stay with me at all times, ok? Where I go, you go”

Kurt hesitated, but nodded. “...fine...” Kurt said. James first undid Kurt’s ankle ties, and then his arm one’s. Kurt felt liberated again. Like a bird being set out of a cage. 

James picked Kurt up and made sure Kurt’s limbs attached to his waist like a koala bear. He heard Kurt’s back as support and he walked them both down the stairs and dropped onto couch. “Mm, still tired...” Kurt yawned. “Do you wanna go back to sleep?” James asked, and Kurt nodded.


End file.
